Under The Skin
by Anshu
Summary: Prequel to Gold Digger - "This is not our school." "Excellent deduction, Mazaki! It's not a school. It's a hotel." If ever there was a time for hysterical laughter, this was it. Peering outside the black tinted window, Anzu let out a nervous giggle. The blood drained from her face.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Denied.

Plot OC - Anshu© 9/1/2009. **Gold Digger's** prequel.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning! Can I help you?"<p>

Approaching the teenager, the sales assistant offered.

He was keenly observing her. From his experience, he could tell she was a serious buyer. Given her age, and the intensity of her emotions, he deducted she was choosing a present for her boyfriend... or a _potential_ boyfriend.

Barrods was Domino's famous department store. Standing in its men section, near a tie rack, the girl looked curious and confused.

"Um, yeah," Anzu glanced at the man and smiled in relief. "I'd like to buy a tie. I just can't decide which one."

She was nervous. She had never shopped for a male before. Well, maybe once, at the Egypt airport, when she bought blank, silver cartouche for Atem... but that was different. Buying an article of clothing was like taking things up a notch. It was just too personal. Especially for a guy who didn't even fancy her.

"What's he like?"

"...Hunh?"

The man smiled and Anzu ducked her head and blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

The hired help nodded.

Anzu sighed with a quiet dignity. Her eyes fixed on a black pen, deep in thought. She pondered over describing the unsolved mystery of Seto Kaiba.

"He's complicated." She said. "He's intelligent, hard working and nothing like your average teenager who plays the silent-strong type to act cool. I mean, he's got the substance to back his attitude. And if he puts his mind to something then nothing can hold him back." She smiled. "Um, he's a bit rough around the edges. But that's because he's too mature and accomplished for his age. I think his success makes him bitter. He can be cold and rude. But that's just his cover. Kinda like a defence mechanism. I mean, he's had a really tough childhood. So I can't blame him..."

Oh dear! Scratch crush, the girl was in love. And madly at that if this verbal diarrhea was any indication. The man thought.

"I have the exact thing for you." Putting her elocution speech on 'what her boyfriend was like' to a halt, he led her to the other side of the counter. Unlocking the glass window, the sales assistant took out a set of exquisitely beautiful cufflinks.

Her eyes the size of dinner plate, Anzu whistled. The cufflinks looked expensive. They were made of crystals with small encrusted black and white diamonds. _'Perfect! But out of budget.' _

"I give you- Object of Desire." The man said. "It's designed for a contemporary man to make an individual statement."

'_O it'll make a statement, alright! On my bank balance!'_

Her looks gave her away. The man read her economic discomfort. "Don't worry. We'll work out a payment plan."

"Thanks! I'll buy them."

'_390 from personal account, 100 from Julliard's, 200 from rainy day account and 60 from piggy bank. Yup! We're in the clearing now.'_ She was saving money for her laptop. _'Looks like that'll have to wait.' _Because Seto's birthday in less than three days.

**XXXX**

"So what's in that box?"

Anzu kept the food tray on the table. Her red handbag next, pulling out a chair, she sat on it. "In the box, lies a world, full of trouble!"

Mai laughed, settling opposite. ""Do tell more Pandora. I love trouble."

"You're hopeless." Anzu rolled her eyes. She ignored Mai's bait, unwrapped the vegetable burger, and dig in with gusto.

"Stop slurping! You're creating a scene. Now, are you going to tell me what's in that box? Or do I have to shred the wrapping paper to find out?"

It was Sunday. It was also the day girls met for lunch, brunch, or movie and dinner, whatever was convenient. Though today, the Domino mall was bustling with activity. Still, the girls had managed to find a secluded corner table for two at the food court.

"Gee Mai, would ya give it a rest! It's a gift, alright!"

After the return of the millennium items to their resting place, and Atem's departure to the world beyond, Mai had decided to give up globe-trotting. She had settled down in Domino. Though Anzu knew better... She knew Mai's reasons were chiefly influenced by a certain blonde haired, knucklehead friend of hers.

"I gathered that much." Mai stirred her coffee. "What is it, and who is it for?"

"It's a set of crystal cufflinks. And I'm not so sure about... what are you smiling at? You better not be cooking something devious in that brain of yours."

"Hmm, Cufflinks?! That makes sense. He's mostly on his laptop. By giving him cufflinks, you'll bind his wrists. Your gift, and by extension, you, will always be in his line of sight. Nicely done Anzu... I didn't think you had it in you. That's very sneaky, if I do say it so myself..."

"Well then don't! Because I'm not sneaky! I've no idea where you came up with that twisted theory... but don't worry, I won't be in his line of sight because I won't give this gift to him."

"Now just wait a minute!" Mai flicked the blonde curls behind her shoulder and objected. The singsong cadence in her voice gave the feminine character to her tough personality. "Don't tell my lessons have gone over your head? You know this is your chance to make your move. Or has the fact that you're head over heels in love with Kaiba managed to escape your attention?"

"It would if you'd stop reminding me every ten seconds..."

"Look girlfriend, he must have some weakness. Everyone has a weakness. Trojan's had their horse. Pandora had her box. Achilles had his heel. Cleopatra loved her snakes and Kaiba..."

"Loves his Blue –Eyes?"

"That too, but I was going for his over boisterous ego." Mai enlightened. "You'll have to stir his pride to catch him. But for now, let's wrap it up. It's dress shopping next. Florence Gardner's autumn collection is on sale. I'm sure I can find you something reasonable to wear. Your prom is in less than three days. Now hurry!"

**XXXXX**

Come Monday morning, Anzu jumped out of her bed before the alarm shrilled 6:00 am.

She hadn't had much of a sleep. The nervous dread in the pit of her stomach kept her up tossing and turning. By asking Kaiba out, she was going to sign her death warrant.

Sighing, she headed for the bathroom. Brushed, cleaned, groomed and dressed she was ready to face the day with vigour and some anxiety.

Her clock read 6:30 am.

Still too early to head downstairs and greet her aunt. Her parents died in a car accident when she was only two years old. An aunt had taken care of her since then. She was well provided for. Her basic necessities, be it her clothing, schooling, food or travelling were all looked after. Raised comfortably but with indifference, Anzu didn't know if her aunt loved her. Despite living under the same roof, they never talked much. Auntie never questioned her outdoor excursions. Not even when she was out for numerous days and nights, assisting Yuugi in his world saving quests.

Anzu knew her guardian would be in bed. The school started at eight. Her breakfast and lunch would not appear on the dining table before 7:30. She had an hour to herself. The school bag packed and the homework done.

'_What now?'_ Her eyes scanned the room to find some source of amusement and landed on the packed gift box, right next to a Gold Sarcophagus on the study table.

After the final duel, Yuugi had given the Gold Sarcophagus to her.

"_I've found my adventures, Anzu. Now it's your turn." He had said. _

She picked up the small golden tomb. Yuugi found his puzzle pieces in it. At that time, he didn't know that the fragments of a 3000 year old spirit lived in those pieces. Yuugi completed the puzzle and merged with the spirit. The spirit of the dead, the nameless pharaoh that lived in the tomb... it was only fitting to see that his journey ended from where it began.

Yuugi and Atem came together through this Gold Sarcophagus. In the end, they also separated through it.

Atem found his refuge. Yuugi got his wish. He found his confidence and his friends.

"I wonder what you can give me." Opening the lid, Anzu placed the cufflinks in it. Closing the lid, she shut her eyes, wishing. "I want to know what Kaiba Seto has gone through. And I want him to feel how much I love him."

By making her wish, she had sealed their fates.

**XXXXX**

The black stretch limousine dominated the roads.

"That is not my concern." Eyes narrowed, Kaiba snarled over the phone.

He finished briefing the European office. Catering to seven different time zones was tiring. He had barely slept for four hours. Leaving KC he was now headed to school.

"Due to your boundless incompetency, KC is dragged in speculations. Go find me a capable candidate..."

KC's European management was not up to the standard. He needed a new Finance director. He needed someone highly skilled with numbers and zero tolerance for failures.

"We're here sir."

So far, Monday was not proving to be a profitable day.

Getting out of the car, Kaiba straightened his uniform, collected his briefcase, and instructed the required. "Call Alexa. Have them arrange a proficient governess by this evening." The world's best governesses came from Alexa agency. "Make sure to pick Mokuba on time."

"Yes sir! Very well, sir."

Isono was talking to himself. Kaiba didn't wait to hear his confirmations. He was headed to the hell-hole that general masses called school. It was the breeding pool of miscreants, commonly known as students, congregated under the false pretext of learning by the institutionalised idiots with degree, commonly known as teachers. The quality of education was becoming a joke these days. He single-mindedly despised this bunch of morons with no sense of direction, no discipline, no self worth...

"Mornin' Sunshine! How're we doin'?"

'_Exception to the rule.' _Seto regarded the epitome of justice - Anzu Mazaki.

Last thing on his list was a confrontation with the merriest member of the geek squad. Her self-righteous, happy, fool-loving attitude on life irritated him to no end. He knew the cheerful seventeen year old had a big crush on him. But he had no time, intention, and inclination to reciprocate her feelings.

"This working week had been a colossal nightmare. As a result, I feel exhausted and sleep deprived. Anything else?"

"Perhaps you should go home and rest."

"Perhaps you should get out of my way."

Seto stood proudly on his turf glowering over Anzu's small frame. He knew she was untouched by his act of intimidation. But Cobalt's were harsher than usual. She had wasted enough of his time. For a split second, Anzu gulped. He smirked at his victory. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Fishing for a death wish, Mazaki? I'll oblige if you are."

Fishing for a date actually! But can't tell you that. "You can oblige me with a dance." She retorted, refusing to let go.

"For once, I'll use small words so that a simpleton like you can understand. NO."

Simpleton? Anzu huffed. Nevertheless arms folded, foot tapping, she blocked his way.

"Whatever Kaiba! Just admit you're afraid of me." She lay out the bait, reeling in the trap. Just like Mai planned.

Seto about to leave stopped in his tracks. He turned, mouth tightened to a harsh line. Eyes narrowed, he held her gaze. Anzu squirmed inwardly. It was his classic dominant stance. She recognised the signs of his subdued ire awakening in response to the insult. Good! It was exactly what she was aiming for.

She now had Kaiba Seto's undivided attention.

"How can I be a simpleton, Kaiba? When I know you're no match for me. I am the better dancer. I know it. And _you_ know it."

'_Fine Anzu, let's dance. We'll waltz the waltz that'll make your dead ancestors spin.'_

"Eight thirty sharp, and don't be late. I abhor tardiness."


	2. Chapter 2

**KC Corp. The Informal Interview of Rumana Jones!**

"...Mr. Kaiba, I know KCs' products are flawless. But these products have hit the trajectory curve. The buyers are bored. They want change and a new source of entertainment. If you can't give it to them... they'll seek it elsewhere. I understand the latest version of duel disc may take some time. Hence I propose the expansion of Kaiba-land theme parks. Bear in mind that most of your rivals are already venturing offshore."

"Impressive Ms. Jones, but not impressive enough! Your business insights though capable have done nothing more than preaching a converted. I'm aware of KCs' latest standings in the European markets."

Seto Kaiba lounged back in the black leather chair. Dressed in a white business suit with blue tie, he looked handsome. A pensive aura surrounded him. His elbows rested on the arm rest, fingertips touching. He was as still as a dangerous predator waiting in the shadows before the hunt, the flow of his body movements minimal. Though the intensity of the Azures razor sharp, they were fixed on the woman sitting across his executive desk. He was searching for a barest hint of nervousness in his _potential _Finance Director.

Rumana smirked. "Thank you. But let's not forget that your team head-hunted me, and not the other way around."

Nineteen years old, Rumana Jones was a child prodigy. She was one of the youngest and the toughest entrepreneurs of her generation. She had started a techno-based business in the first year of her Ivy League education. She had made infinite profit. And then, two years later, she had sold the company in pieces, and in double the price, to the people that once doubted her talents.

"We convert fledgling technologies into wholesome takings." Seto said, studying the slim, athletic frame of the girl behind the black business suit. "This sort of innovation demands utmost commitment and discipline."

'_Ah! I know technologies are your brain child, Kaiba. But thanks for reminding me that you generate the maximum revenue in KC, and will always be the CEO. I won't overpower you. Not yet! And as far as your commitment and discipline aspects are concerned, you can shove that sexist bullshit up your backside. I don't intend to marry or get pregnant any time in the future.'_

Seto smirked reading bitterness in her beautiful silver grey eyes. "KC prides in equal opportunity. Should you decide to..." he lingered, relishing a trace of her self-conscious blush, "plan on a family. You will merit the maternity package and the pay."

"In terms of commitment and discipline, I believe my credibility, gained from the past experience, speaks for itself. I assure you Mr. Kaiba; I take my work very seriously."

Previous jovialness disappeared. "KC also has a stern policy on data management. In KC's employment, the directors comply and adhere to the strict code of ethics. Violation of these, in any form, will lead to dire consequences. And I think by now, you must've gathered, that I don't discriminate."

Rumana shivered to the marrow of her bones. There, she was nicely and softly warned about the cost of betrayal in any shape or form. Cheeks taut over her high cheek bones, steal behind the silver grey eyes met the iciness of the dark ones. Rumana nodded in accord.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Jones. Let's discuss your ESOPS."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Battery?"

"Check!"

"Engine oil?"

"Check!"

"Transmission fluid?"

"Check!"

On his confirmation, Anzu crossed the checked items from her list. Eyes filled with hope she looked at Jounouchi. She couldn't see him. Bonnet open, he hid behind the car hood, trying his hardest to get the old metal can in gear.

"Alright kid! Hit it one more time!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. These attempts were frustrating. But on his say so, she abandoned her check list, opened the car door, and sat on the driver's seat. With the gear in neutral, her foot on the clutch, she inserted the key in ignition, and twisted, and twisted... and then twisted some more. As predicted, each time the engine coughed and choked and refused to start.

"Aw man! This stupid piece of junk is gettin' in my noggin."

Jounouchi thrashed the engine with the wrench in irritation. The duo was exhausted. They had been in his dad's garage for over two hours, trying to fix the vintage old bucket that had seen better days.

"Forget it, Jounouchi! It's no use. I'll lend Yuugi my scooter. They can ride it."

From behind the hood, Jounouchi shot Anzu a greasy-grin. His thick hand gloves covered with engine sludge and whatnot... with traces smudged up his cheeks. His eyes watered due to the noxious fumes. The place reeked of hot rubber wires, carbon, and old motor oil. Still, all the trouble was worth the image of Yuugi and Rebecca, arriving at the school dance, on Anzu's bright yellow scooter.

"Priceless! Why didn't I think of that?" Jounouchi laughed as he closed the hood. Swiping the oil off the spanner, he kept it on the table. Then he wiped the grease off his hands clean. Approaching the mini-fridge, he got two soda cans, and tossed Anzu her share. She caught it with her left.

"Nice catch," he crashed on the rugged bean bag next to hers.

Honda had asked Shizuka. He was taking her on his bike. Mai had asked Jounouchi, and she was driving her BMW coupe. No space for Yuugi to squeeze in. And Anzu...

"Who's your prince charming?"

The drink frizzled through her nose. He gently rubbed her back as she coughed.

"Surprise. You meet him tonight."

"C'mon Anzu! If he's in the same school then I must've seen his mug."

"Yeah, and it's a mug you don't forget." Jounouchi raised his brow. But right that moment, her cell phone rang. "Now that's called saved by the bell!" Anzu teased as she took the call.

Her happy expression turned serious. She stood, picked up her handbag, and walked towards the garage door.

"Hold on! Is everything cool? I mean you leavin' so abrupt? You got me all worried."

"My manager at Kaiba-land is short of staff." She sighed, concealing her trouble. "He wants me to cover up a shift." She lied.

"But it's prom night."

"Look, I gotta sort out this mess. Call you later. Bye."

She didn't wait for his response. She kicked start her scooter and headed towards the source.

"_Anzu, I need your help. Don't say anything to big brother. I'm at Yuugi's place. Please, can you come over?"_

Shizuka called her. She was crying.

"Calm down, Honda! Just think this through. Right now, Shizuka needs us. She's already shaken up, and with you so angry... hey Anzu, I'm so glad you're here."

In flat ten minutes, Anzu parked outside the Game Shop. After greeting Mr. Mutou, she headed to Yuugi's room. Opening the door, she found Yuugi trying to reason with a murderous looking Honda. The tension was thick between them. Upon noticing, both the boys regarded her with a tight smile.

"Guys, what's going on?" She asked, removing her helmet. "Where's Shizuka?"

"In the bathroom." Honda replied. His fist tightened, jaws clenched. "I'll kill him, Anzu. I'll kill him."

"Kill who? Tell me what's wrong? Then we can plan the homicide, and dispose off the evidence. But you need to hurry up. I'm not missing the dance. And I've to be back at Mai's place before 7. Or else she'll be doing all the killing."

Regardless of his will, Honda cracked a smile. Yuugi shared the sentiment. He still had to buy the corsage and the matching sunflower bouquet for Rebecca. She liked sunflowers. She was even wearing a yellow dress.

"I found her crying in a dark alley near the Kaiba-land." Honda said. "She's got a bruise. It looks like someone roughed her up... she wouldn't talk Anzu... please make her talk. I can't do anything until I find out who did it."

Anzu left for the attached bathroom. Switching on the lights, she closed the door. She found Shizuka sitting on the edge of the bathtub. There was an ice applicator next to her.

"Hi! It's me."

A muffled sob escaped in the air. Anzu noticed her shorts looked dirty around the corners, almost covered with mud and grime. Her pink sleeved shirt ripped around the shoulder.

"Did someone hit you?"

Shizuka folded her arms around herself. Head down, her hairs covered her face. But Anzu noticed the discolouration around her right elbow. Nearing her, she gently raised her chin. Parting her long brown hairs away from her face, her blood boiled at the sight of a dark bruise forming over her left cheek.

"Who?"

"Bandit Keith."

Grabbing Shizuka's wrist, Anzu walked out of the bathroom. "Here, wear this." She offered her helmet. "We'll take care of your bruises later. C'mon guys, let's go."

"But Anzu..."

"No buts, Shizuka. No buts. You know why creeps like Bandit Keith mistreat unsuspecting girls? It's because no one ever does anything to stop them. I know you're scared. You don't want us in trouble... but you'll have to stand up for yourself. Because if you don't, then he'll do this to some other girl. Do you want that on your conscious? Do you want to encourage Bandit Keith? Put him down, Shizuka. Nip his confidence in the bud. Please find the courage. That's all I ask."

The boys stood stunned seeing fire in Anzu's eyes.

"Let's go."

"Hold on tight!" – Yuugi said as she kicked-start her scooter. It was clobbering time.

All the four friends squeezed in, adjusting on the narrow sitting space, as they rode together on the bright yellow scooter to declare a war against Bandit Keith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiba-land! **

The bystanders coughed.

Due to the overload, one of the pistons' malfunctioned. The scooter sputtered, and a cloud of black smoke emitted from the exhaust.

Anzu parked in the employee area, and they made their way in. Earlier, she had called her manager and asked if Bandit Keith was around.

"What's the plan?" Yuugi asked, searching for the molester. He found him in one of the duelling domes. "There he is."

Shizuka cringed at the sight of him. The emotional damage he inflicted outweighed her physical injury. She was desperate to flee the place. But Anzu sensed her fear, and held her hand in support.

Bandit Keith had won a duel, beating a low ranking duellist. Surrounded by his hoard of fan girls, he was flirting and signing their autographs. He was also unaware of the three dark angels, hovering over his head, plotting his painful demise.

Honda looked pissed-off and about ready to launch a full-on assault. But Yuugi caught his elbow and pointed towards the crowd. "We'll have to think of something else."

"Damn the consequences, Yug. Drastic times, drastic measures..."

"Yeah! But resorting to violence isn't the only way." Anzu said. "Let's make an example outta this jerk. I've a better idea. Just follow my lead."

Her eyes downcast Shizuka hid behind Honda, while the boys exchanged a puzzling look.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' here?" Approaching him, Anzu greeted loudly. "I was looking for you." Bandit Keith beamed up. "It's time for your medication."

"Medication?" One of the nosy fan-girl asked. Many eyebrows raised and Keith's smile died.

The crowd buzzed with curiosity. Hungry for new gossip they murmured among themselves. Some of them recognized Anzu as Yuugi's best friend. Others knew her as the girl with the guts to stand up to Kaiba.

"That's right." Anzu addressed her audience. "This boy is seriously sick. He needs medical attention. As a volunteer, it's my duty to make sure he gets one."

He was utterly confused before. But now Bandit Keith looked purely shocked. "Do I know you?"

She looked at him with concern. "Your doctor insists you ice your testicles. The chart says you don't like icing your testicles... but that disgusting rash won't disappear by itself."

Icing testicles? Disgusting Rash? All the girls inched away from him. Some of the kids looked up to their parents, seeing the adults frowning disapprovingly at Bandit Keith. Some were even calling him rude names. Standing not too far, Shizuka giggled and winced at the hurt on her face.

"C'mon, let's go! You need shampoo for hair lice. Then you gotta make an appointment for the piles treatment."

The crowd started thinning, almost disappearing. Some of the girls who had taken his phone number shot him dirty looks.

Bandit Keith saw red. "Who the hell do you think..." he might as well be talking to himself. As the crowd disappeared so did Anzu. Following her, he cornered her in a secluded spot.

Before he could question her... Anzu slugged him in the face. "That's for hurting my friend." She heeled his toe, thumping him with her wedges. "That's for making her cry." She kneed his crotch, twice. "And that's for thinking that a washed up-has been- loser like you ever stood a chance." She punched him again as he doubled over the floor. "Honda, he's all yours."

With an evil grin, Honda cracked his knuckles. It was going to get bloody. Girls left the boys and decided to wait in the parking lot.

"You're my best friend forever." Shizuka embraced Anzu and cried. Poor kid was still shaken up.

"All this hard work makes me hungry. C'mon, let's eat some ice cream. My treat! What say you?"

"Can I have some too?"

"Mokuba. Hey Kiddo! How's it going?" Anzu smiled. "Sure you can have the ice cream."

"I was talking about the hug." He blushed.

Shizuka composed her nerves, as Anzu pulled him in for a bear hug. The ten year old was such a cutie.

Two rounds of chocolate chip later. Anzu asked. "What's on your mind, Mokuba?"

They were sitting alone in the ice cream parlour. Shizuka had left to check upon boys.

Sadness crept into his grey eyes. Head bowed low, he hid his tears. "Nothing, I just came..."

"Wait! Your brother knows you're here?" She asked not seeing Isono with him.

Mokuba shrugged with a devastating simplicity that tugged at her heart. "It doesn't matter. Seto's busy. I don't want to disturb him..."

That didn't sound like the Mokuba she knew. She carefully observed him. _'Poor kid looks lonely. At least with Atem around the world was in constant danger. And we were on the constant struggling adventures. Now... everything has changed. It's all so different and dull. I feel so lost at times, and I have friends. With Kaiba working all the time, I can't even imagine how hard it must be for Mokuba.'_

Looking around the ice cream parlour, Anzu saw an old woman sweeping the floor. "You see that woman there," she nudged Mokuba. He looked up and nodded. "Thanks to your brother's efforts, that woman doesn't sleep hungry. Kaiba doesn't just work for himself but for the thousands and thousands of people that work under him. I bet if he closed one his companies tomorrow, it wouldn't even make a dent on his bank balance. But just think about the people working in those companies? What will happen to their families?"

But that was no excuse for Seto to...

"Kaiba needs to sort out his priorities. If you ask me, he can use some lessons in time management. I know he can be difficult. But he loves you, Mokuba. You mean the world to him. And you don't need me or anyone else to tell you that. So be patient with your brother, kiddo. I'm sure one of these days he'll make it up to you. Right now, you're sad and angry because you're missing him. But..."

Anzu lingered not knowing what to say. What the hell! Where exactly this discussion was going?

"Tell you what Mokie, anytime you're feeling down, give me a call. And since when do you need an invitation to visit the Kame Shop? In fact, Mr. Mutou was asking about you."

"Really?" The kid brightened up. "Anzu, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you become my governess?"

"Don't you already have one?"

"I do... but..."

She sighed. Parenting skills were tough. "Mokie, your brother wants the best for you. I'm sure he'll hire a governess from a good agency with proper qualifications." He was about to interrupt, but she raised her hand, stopping him. "I love you Mokie. But I'm not qualified in child care. You deserve a good upbringing. I'm sure Kaiba will want you to learn different languages, and about proper society etiquettes, and...Well, I doubt I can teach you all that. I mean, we don't exactly mingle in the same crowd. Besides, I'll feel bad if it hindered your growth in anyway... and I'll be off to Julliard soon, so... sorry Mokie please, I'll be there whenever you need me. You can call me at one in the morning if you like but I'm sorry..."

His face fell but Mokuba saw the truth behind her words. It was true that Seto wanted best for him. Or why else would he sell his soul to the likes of Gozaburo.

"Anzu? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetheart!"

"Do you love my brother?"

Anzu fell off her chair. Mokuba sweat dropped.

"Anymore display of subtlety, and I'd think you didn't like me, Mazaki."

'_Curses on your timings, fate.'_

"Don't flatter yourself, Kaiba." She said, standing up from the floor.

Blowing a wayward strand from her face, she straightened her red mini skirt, took in a deep breath, collected her handbag, and turned, ready to leave. She needed her strength to deal with him later this evening. No point in getting all worked up now.

"Leaving so soon?" Seto smirked, seeing her flustered. "No more spiritual, lame advices to offer my sibling?"

"Why don't you fill in the gap? At least that way, he can spend some time with you." That hit him hard. "I'll be at Mai's. Pick me from there." Kaiba scowled at the mention of Mai. "Take care, Mokie." She kissed him on his cheek. "I'll call you later."

The kid waved at her. Soon, she was out of sight and a tensed silence settled between them.

"You shouldn't have left school without informing anyone, Mokuba. It was a highly irresponsible behaviour."

The brothers stared at each other. Seto sighed upon seeing the forlorn look in his junior's eyes. With the surmounting work stress, he had ignored the kid. But this work, these never ending chain of responsibilities...

"You're going to prom with Anzu?"

An opening, Seto took it without thinking. "Yes. I've asked your precious Mazaki out."

Ha! "You asked her out? Or she _asked_ you out?"

Seto was thrown off balance. "What difference does it make? I'm mingling with the dweebs. Aren't you happy?"

Mokuba shrugged. He was about to walk away when Seto caught him.

"Don't take that attitude with me."

"Save your breath, Seto. You'll need it to blow up your date."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiba Mansion. **

"Batman knows you raided his wardrobe."

"Not to the extent of my knowledge."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. Unfolding his arms, he entered the master bed, and gazed at his brother. Seto looked handsome in the Black formals. Except for that black trench coat he was trying on his tuxedo.

"Drop the coat. You're going to a school dance, not a mafia convention."

"The coat stays. Allow me some fun in this dork outreach program."

"World fears your idea of fun."

Seto glared fixing his bow-tie. "Thanks for downsizing my ego."

"Someone's gotta do it." Mokuba shrugged, and then frowned. "You still suck big time with attachments."

Quite the sharp rebuke. Mokuba wasn't talking about Seto's clumsiness with the bow-tie. Instead, he was taking a dig at his parenting skills. Seto had ignored him for the past few weeks. The words had the desired impact. Crushed to the core, Seto's hand stilled.

"I'll show you how it's done." Using a chair, Mokuba climbed on it. He barely reached Seto's shoulders. "Seriously, what's with you and knots? You can't bind a single thing. You gotta learn to tie things up, bro." He said, reading deep regret on his brother's face. Despite their afternoon-argument, he couldn't stay mad for long. He knew Seto had responsibilities. But still... "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left school."

"No Mokuba, I'm sorry." Seto released a tired sigh. "I should've taken measures to ensure you did not feel lonely."

"All I want is my brother. I can't remember the last meal we had together as a family."

Was it really that long?

"Do me a favour, kiddo. Cancel all the appointments for tomorrow. Tell the cook to prepare and pack your favourite lunch. We're going to the lake. I'll pick the movies and the video games for later. What say you?"

"Too good to be true. Corny too!"

"I'm making an effort, Mokie. Cut your bro some slack."

Time to bargain. "On one condition!" Mokuba said. Finishing the knot, he got off the chair, and sprawled on Seto's bed. "Promise me, you'll be nice to Anzu. Promise me, you'll buy her flowers. Promise me, you'll dance and won't ignore her."

"And I sound corny? Fine, I'll buy your little friend chocolates and flowers." – _'And make her promises I don't intend to keep.'_

"Whatever! Just be cool. Don't forget to compliment her dress and shoes. Especially, her shoes... she'll like that." Hostility dissolved between the brothers. Mokuba felt at peace. "Um, you look dashing by the way."

"Goodnight Mokie!" Seto tactfully hid his smile. "Don't stay up late." Kissing his junior's forehead, he left. Surprisingly, he was in a good mood.

**xxx ****Mai's Residence. xxx**

Anzu was in a bad mood.

"I'm not sure Mai." Glancing through the body length mirror, she looked doubtful. "I don't know if I can pull this off."

She was a bundle of nerves. On an emotional scale, her balance fluctuated from excited to tense. She was excited because Seto had agreed. She was tensed because she didn't know _why_ he had agreed. It wasn't like him. She was unsure of his intentions to escort her to the dance. Knowing too well of his general dislike and disregard for the social school events.

"Tough noogies, kid! Now hold still," Mai said.

Face scrunched up, Anzu jumped. Standing behind her, Mai was fastening the knot too hard, almost cutting her blood supply.

"Will you stop that?" Blue eyes glared. "Can't you make this 'dressing experience' a little less flashy? Cause honestly, I'm not comfortable with this _look_."

'_Oh God, I look like the virgin sacrifice to pacify the rampaging dragon.'_

Anzu shuddered internally. She didn't voice the derogative thought. Instead, she fidgeted, lowering the hem of one piece that didn't touch her knees. The garment was classic silk, with 'down-to-there' back. Sleeveless, with a deep V-neck in front, the dress was thigh high. The black dress was elegant, incredibly stimulating, and a little more than Anzu had bargained for. Because the knot of the apparel ended right above the small of her back, leaving the entire rear of her neck to the lower ending spine area exposed. Of which, she neither liked nor approved.

The cocktail dress was fashionable. After all, it was made by the renowned fashion designer, Florence Gardner. _'No wonder, it's also very expensive.' _

Mai had bought it for her, without her knowledge, as a token to appreciate their friendship. Anzu had worn it, not wanting to look like an ingrate. But deep inside, she felt that the gesture was wasted upon her.

'_Classy seduction is not my style, Mai. I'm only seventeen. Please understand that I've neither the confidence nor the boldness of a woman to pull this off.'_

"This dress..."

"...is unabashedly sexy." Mai ignored her, and applied the shimmering moisturiser on her bare shoulders.

"How come you get to wear that?" Anzu pouted, complaining over Mai's A-line, gun-metal colour silk gown. "And Shizuka's wearing trousers for god sake?"

Shizuka was wearing a white, silver, and black combination of top and trousers. With her hair done in soft curls, she looked very chic. "I can easily ride a bike in these."

"Just great! I'm shark bait. What've I done to get a harpy kinda make-over, I wonder?"

"Anzu, do us all a favour, and quit your whining." Mai gritted her teeth, feeling exhausted. She had helped the girls dress-up. She had done their make-up, listened to their, well, Anzu's constant rant, and simultaneously readied herself. "Sit down! Now, I want your feet out of those blasted wedges. Shizuka, pass on the wrap-up straps. Actually, pass me the red one for left and black one for the right. Let's see which will look good?"

"Mai please! I've never worn stilettos before. I don't think I can handle this much heel..."

"...Shut-up."

Shizuka giggled. Anzu scowled, sighed, and then reluctantly gave in. Exposing her legs to the torture of 4 inch high heels. She wore two different coloured shoes, and stood up for inspection.

"Cut the theatrics." Turning the master piece, Mai studied her work of art. Her eyes ran over Anzu's panicked figure as she observed _silk,_ dressed in silk. Every aspect, from head to toe was simply perfect. Be it- the deep lustre of her chocolate brown hairs, or the magnolia pale skin shade, glimmering and effectively concealing the sinful desires behind her blue-eyed childlike innocence. Innocence - that tonight was wrapped in an hourglass shape, innocence - that demanded undivided attention.

'_For a tomboy, our gal sure cuts quite the feminine figure. __Beautiful! Beware, Kaiba. Tonight, the lightning strikes.'_

"Don't worry, Anzu. You look pretty in a very..." Shizuka hid her laugh. "Ostentatious way?"

"Gee, thanks..."

"Stop it you two." Mai took control. "Shizuka, go apply more concealer on that bruise. And Anzu - for the love of Harpy, stop being so goddamn prudish."

"Prudish? Prudish? Well, have a look sister. This dress is just screaming for…" _unabashed sex_. "This is bad, Mai. What will Seto think?"

"Hun, the whole purpose of this _dress_ is to _not_ make him think."

Shizuka giggled. Before Anzu could complain, Mai had her turned. The dancer was facing the mirror when something soft yet cold and sticky was shoved at her, or rather in her.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK? What's that?"

"Prosthesis cups."

"A WHAT CUP?"

"Anzu, these are breast enhancers. You're not wearing a required accessory. So these will hold _them_ firm. Or do you like the vulgar display of bouncing your girlie assets?"

At that she blushed. Mai had a good point. But that didn't stop the dancer from worrying.

Anzu was deadly stuck between the tug of war of _what ifs_. What if Seto didn't like her attire? What if he thought she was an average girl trying hard to gain his attention? What if he refused her company? What if somebody stepped on her toe? Or what if her shoes broke? And worst of all, what if these silicone jelly cups fell off somewhere?

'_You better be worth all this trouble, Seto Kaiba.'_

As if reading her mind, Mai spoke on a lighter note. "Oh relax! You'll be fine. Now hurry, your date will be here soon."

Just then the door bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuka rushed downstairs.

"You're late." She accused, hoping to greet the unfriendly sight of Kaiba, instead meeting a nervous looking Isono.

"You look beautiful."

"You're forgiven." She smiled, letting him in. "Where's Kaiba?"

"In the car." Isono explained. "He's on an important phone call."

Shizuka frowned. She felt a stab of irritation. Kaiba had sent his aid to collect his date. He was beyond unreasonable. He couldn't even observe basic etiquettes. And they'd dolled-up Anzu for a jerk like him. Nobody treated her best friend so crudely.

Feeling enraged, she shot the messenger. "Are you serious? Go tell your sir..."

"What's going on?" Mai, upon hearing the loud commotion, came downstairs with Anzu trailing behind. "Where's Kaiba?"

"In his car." Shizuka replied through the clenched teeth. Looking straight at Anzu, "You sure you wanna do this? He's your date, but he won't even..."

"...Come to meet and greet you?" Seto finished her line of thought.

In her concern for Anzu, Shizuka overlooked that Isono had left and Seto had entered. He was now standing behind her. He had also stunned her into immobility by the sheer inflection of mockery in his tone. Her hairs rose on the back of her neck. Her anger evaporated, and a thick coat of embarrassment engulfed her.

Shizuka gulped. Her eyes widened in shock, and then closed tightly to erase the memory of humiliation.

Slowly, she turned and came face to face, well, his chest to her face. Eyeing the fourth button of Seto's pristine white shirt, she slowly, painfully, raised her head, and stared into the infamous azures that held the sub-zero arctic barrier. Arms folded, with a cold resolve, he looked down upon her. The intensity of his gaze was bone-chilling. Dressed in black formals he looked imposing and incredibly attractive. His body language screamed dominance. And his presence demanded dignity and space.

The no-nonsense aura surrounding him compelled her to take few steps back. Shizuka moved away, creating an appropriate distance between them. The air around Kaiba was too powerful to breathe. Her gentle, compassionate, soft spirit couldn't bear the weight of his uncompromising arrogance. His potent authority overwhelmed her. Seto's smirk widened, relishing her fear. Then his eyes narrowed observing her bruises. There was a barest hint of unease on his face. But the emotion left him before anyone could notice.

Anzu noticed it. She smiled at his diluted concern for Shizuka. It denoted his grudging acceptance of the gang.

"Alright kid, you made your point. Now run along!" His eyes disdainfully scanned the room searching for his date. "Mazaki, if you're done using Kujaku as human shield then kindly step out. Isono, take the pictures and make it fast."

'_And that's why not many can see his kindness. Damn that caustic tongue.'_

"Itching for a fight?"

"Mazaki..." His retort died at the sight of her.

The softness of Anzu's approaching figure, her lean fluid walk, sending a riot of sensations through him.

Seto closed his hands in a tight fist to control the heat pooling in his trousers. Baser instincts took over. His overactive brain registered a system error. Tongue-tied, he forgot his words. In the contrast, his eyes spoke volumes. Azures drank in the sight of the teenage innocence standing before him.

Was it really Mazaki? Since when did tomboyish, shorts wearing, residential chatterbox, with a queen sized chip on her shoulders transformed into a gasp-evoking beauty?

'_Not just gasp-evoking but take-your-eyes-prisoner kind of beauty.'_ His heart added.

Slowly but thoroughly Seto scrutinized Anzu from top to bottom. He noticed every little detail. The supple lines of her body draped in black silk fabric. The shimmering pearly radiance of her glowing skin. The tenderness of her red painted lips. The swell of her fuller breasts. Her narrow waist, shapely hips, well toned thighs, pointy knees, attractive shins, and beautifully shaped small feet... in wrong coloured shoes?

He laughed inwardly, sobering up from the lust inspired insanity.

"Good evening, Kaiba." Anzu greeted him. "You look handsome."

Voiceless, Seto closed the polite gap between them. Breaching her space, trespassing on her senses, he avoided meeting her eyes. He took her hand in his with a possessiveness that surprised them both. He overlooked the goose bumps that broke on her bare arms from his touch. He pointedly ignored her gasp as he graced her delicate wrist with a single 'White Rose' corsage. But he couldn't ignore the lightning bolt of a shiver that ran down his spine when he touched her uncovered, revealing back. His whole body stilled. With his fingers on her soft, exposed skin, his eyes searched hers for answers.

Did she know what she was doing?

'_Careful Mazaki, you're playing with fire.'_

Anzu didn't know what he was looking for in her. She smiled to hide her nervousness. "Thanks! Wow, this is totally unexpected."

What? The corsage! Or his hand on the small of her uncovered back!

"You look different."

"Different?" Her brows creased , she quickly glanced at her chest, afraid of wardrobe malfunction.

Mai cleared her throat washing away her unnecessary fear. She and Shizuka were quite amused by Kaiba's reaction. They were smiling, secretly congratulating themselves on a job well done. Kaiba shot them a nasty glare, grabbed Anzu's hand, and left for the waiting car.

The limousine left Mai's residence.

Few minutes later, Anzu opened her eyes.

Confined in the posh leather interiors, sitting next to Seto, she wondered if she was dreaming. She couldn't remember when he approached her. Or when he took her hand in his, and squeezed the life out of her palm. Was he planning to kiss it? He looked like he was having an inner debate. Like he was contemplating the merits of kissing her hand in public or just holding it firm? Well, whatever it was he had grip like steel.

Rubbing her palm gently, her eyes scanned her left wrist. And there it was - a corsage. A single white rose pearl band. Anzu suppressed the gleeful mirth exploding in her chest. _'Definitely not dreaming!'_

She remembered couple of white flashes. _'Mai and Isono_ were _taking photos.'_

After that, it all went blank. It felt like someone had swiped her memory blackboard clean.

But somehow she was in his car, sharing his space, breathing his air. He, the man she was in love with, was less than an arm's length away. He was sitting peacefully, with no frown, no smirk, and no glare on his beautiful face. There were no biting, scathing, practiced remarks on his sand-papered tongue. The silence between them was serene and too remarkable to be true.

'_Who is this stranger and what has he done with my Kaiba?'_

She wondered if her mind was uploaded to develop a new virtual stimulation. She could feel the slight bump on her head. Kaiba brothers had the tendency to knock people and connect their bodies to the virtual world. They shared a twisted brand of humour. Often liking a joke or two at others expense. She speculated if this time the joke was on her.

"Everything alright?" Seto asked. "You're unusually quiet. How's your head?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with my head."

Anzu bristled under his relentless stare. She rubbed her upper arms to ward off the edgy sensation that his gaze generated under her skin. Her nipples hardened like a rock every time he looked at her. And she could feel a tingling shudder running from her shoulder blades to her neck, down her heart to her stomach and ending between her thighs.

"Don't you remember? You tripped. I had to carry you."

Oh shucks! Anzu groaned. She rubbed the bump on her head and remembered how she stumbled. She was unable to balance the 4 inch heel, and had hit the car door. Palming her face, she blushed in embarrassment. So much for playing elegant seduction!

"Nice shoes."

Parting fingers from her face, Anzu peeked through and cursed under her breath.

'_Just my_ luck!' She was wearing a mismatched pair. In her rush, she had forgotten to get the right colour on. Now she had red shoe on her left and black shoe on her right leg.

Seto relished in every inch of her flush. "When Captain Courageous is not crusading for the rights of the underdog, she's making fashion faux pas."

Finally! Some normalcy at last!

"Sorry to disappoint you. But this is the latest fashion."

"Where? In Timbuktu?"

"Remind me again why I asked you out?"

Lord of Dragons laughed in response. This time his gaze held everything _but_ innocence.

It was then Anzu realised she was playing with fire. She had spray in her hair. Make up on her skin, an added four inch heel beneath her feet. Her dress was hanging by two knots, missing most of its rear material. This so called attempt to seduction was dangerous in so many ways. But what really bothered her was the fear of making a complete fool in front of him.

Knowing their history, a veritable disaster was looming around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

"**This** is not our school."

"Excellent deduction! It's a hotel."

If ever there was a time for hysterical laughter, this was it.

Peering outside the tinted window, Anzu let out a nervous giggle. The blood drained from her face. She laced her hands together on her lap to stop their trembling. Her tummy flipped sinking in her knees as she eyed the towering hotel.

"Why are we here?"

Seto lounged back in the car seat. The lazy angle of his sleek, taut, muscular frame appeared more pronounced. Tilting his chin, he took his sweet time as he regarded her with a mischievous glint.

And instantly, Anzu's stomach reverted to its panic mode.

Since when did he get so suggestive?

Seto oozed a macho charm. Anzu felt the dripping awareness of his narcissistic masculinity as he neared her. So close, he was so close; she could smell his cologne, and read the veiled invitation in his eyes. For all his hard-nosed exterior, and pragmatic lifestyle, he wasn't acting oblivious to his baser instincts.

'_From an alleged A sexual to a dashing lady-killer with bedroom eyes? Somebody help me!' _

Anzu feared her vein was going to explode. And it almost did when his fingers stroked her hairs from her forehead. The back of his fingers traced the contours of her cheek and then neck, close to her cleavage. She flinched. She couldn't breathe. She clutched him for support. She shook her head. But his fingers kept tracing stopping only at her bottom lip.

Seto leaned in. He nipped her ear and paused. His eyes widened in shock. And then he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I want you." His voice husky, heavy with desire and lust.

The car pulled off into a wide driveway of Townhouse Domino, the seven-star hotel.

A concierge came to Anzu's side. The man opened her door letting the cool air in. Out of her trance, Anzu lurched at the handle, closing the car door back. The bewildered man, standing outside, tried again. But the door didn't budge. It wouldn't have because she was holding it from the inside with all her might. It was a futile tug-of-war between them. In the end, the concierge shrugged and walked away.

Anzu sighed. There was no way she was going to a hotel and do _that_. To hell with the dance!

Kaiba exited the car, giving her time to compose herself. Within those moments, her mind developed a mind of its own. With her imagination running a riot, she ran a hand through her dishevelled hairs, and swallowed hard.

'_Fair enough, we're in love with him.'_ – The cynic in her thought.

'_So a kiss is acceptable.'_- The optimist thinker in her justified.

'_That kiss was more than acceptable.'_ Her inner romantic mused. _'His lips felt so soft and appealing...'_

'_But then, isn't he moving too fast? I mean, c'mon... a hotel?'_ – The thinker reasoned.

Inwardly, Anzu blamed Mai for playing her fairy godmother. She knew this damn dress and make-up were at fault. And now, Seto was under the wrong impression. Or why else would he bring her to a hotel?

'_I won't let you lift that dress and play rub the groins with him.'_ The cynic shrieked.

Caught up between the virginal insecurities and moral issues, Anzu suppressed her desires. Pressing her thighs tight, she blushed to the roots of her hair. To be honest, she envisioned her first time with Seto. But _this_ is not how she envisioned it.

His single kiss and lustful glances notwithstanding, there were no words of affection, no kisses, any hand holding gestures, or long talks and walks under the moonlights between them. Even if she were to count the two years of tip-toeing around each other as their foreplay... it still felt cold... and a hotel, of all the places? What with their check-in and checkout times, hotels were so... impersonal. Then again, this was Seto Kaiba. He never wasted time on frivolous things. Still, the shocking implication of his boldness stunned her.

**XXX**

The naked truth about oneself can be very ugly.

Perhaps that's why; standing outside his car, Seto fisted his hands and slammed them on the rooftop.

He further took a minute to angrily denounce himself. Then he eyed his date. Sitting inside, she looked hyperventilated. The idiot was holding the door-handle as if her life depended on it. A self-mocking smile lurked in the depth of his eyes as he watched her. He wasn't smiling at her antics but at his own failings.

So he thought he was immune to his morbid sexual desires. How wrong he was? And of all the people in the world to arouse his sexual awakenings... it had to be the Anzu bloody Mazaki.

Few minutes ago, he kissed Ms. Goody two-shoes to raise the stakes in their game of seduction... a game that she started. He kept his touch feather-light, and relished in her bone-deep sighs and shudders. He read the promises and fears in her light blue eyes, and watched her blush and flustered. Ms. Self-righteous was putty in his hands. He manipulated her emotions according to his will.

So close! His victory guaranteed!

And then, he lost it when she moaned against his mouth. Her hands found him for support. Her fingers clutched his sensitive skin. She wasn't even aware that her hand rested on the insides of his thigh. Her nails marked the half crescents on the fabric of his trousers. He was in her grasp and her grip on him sharp. He throbbed when her knuckles grazed him _there_. His reaction came all hot and swift. The blood in his veins boiled. An intense sexual-chemistry had sprung between them in that moment.

A powerful desirous need to have her clawed through him. This need ridiculed his discipline and indifference he thought he'd attained over the charms of the female population. The rational part of his brain rejected her touch. But the baser, more instinctual part, wanted her with a ferocity that frightened him. It took him every ounce of will power and self-control to come to terms with that forceful intensity... and deny himself.

Denied – he did.

But did he also negate it? – Smirking in self-mockery, Seto conceded that he didn't. He couldn't. It was... what it was.

Much to the disgust of his inner rationalist, he couldn't drag his gaze away from her lips. Although in the deep recess of his mind, he knew it was a nasty case of lust, and nothing more. He knew he should ignore it, avoid it, and walk away from it. This... whatever _this_ was... was asking for trouble.

But the alpha in him knew it was natural. He was a hot-blooded male. She was a curvy, well-rounded, beautiful female. His reaction towards her was normal, and nearly impossible to control since she reciprocated said feelings. They shared an unrestrained lust. There was no doubt about that.

The question now was how long he could restrain himself from devouring her. He was only teasing when he kissed her. It was a game. He had no intentions to introduce Ms. Chastity to the world of decadence and debauchery. But now... deep within, he ached to taste her luscious red mouth... and much more.

"I'm sorry Kaiba." Anzu panicked as Seto smoothly slide back in the car. "I mean, I know this dress and make-up is too much. But I'm not... And thank you... but I can't..."

"Shut up, Mazaki." This game was getting out of control. It was time to put an end to it and move on. "Get out of the car." Seeing her reluctance, he explained. "I've an important business to settle here. Sooner we're done, sooner we can depart for the school."

Ignoring the raw hint of passion in his eyes, Anzu took a moment to understand. Business. He was here to settle some KC business. That sounded like the typical him. It made sense. Now that she thought over it, she remembered him held by a phone call from earlier in the evening. Connecting the dots, she realised the jerk was teasing her. That kiss, this trip to the hotel... it wasn't for...

_'Oh god! Seriously, what's wrong with me?'_

Closing her eyes, she palmed her face, and blushed in embarrassment. She made the second blunder of the evening. By letting her overtly curious imagination run into the gutters, she made a fool of herself... again.

Seto smirked enjoying her flush.

"Shut up." She shot him a glare. It only made him laugh hard. "Oh go to hell!"

"After you, mademoiselle."

Ignoring the angry twinkles of her eyes, he leaned over her. This time, it was to open her side-door. Anzu pointedly avoided the subtle notes of pine and bergamot mixing with apple and cinnamon. To her, he smelled like fresh snow on a crispy early Christmas morning.

Getting out of the car, she grabbed her purse, adjusted her dress, fixed her hair, and took in several deep breaths. She was barely five steps on the concrete pavement when she lost her momentum. Her balance slipped and she tripped on her heels. Seto rushed towards her.

His concerned, dark blue eyes were the last thing she remembered as she hit the cold, harsh ground.

**Few minutes later... In the car!**

"Take the box, Mazaki."

As per Mai's lessons, Seto's seduction was divided into three stages.

Stage one was the 'notice me' act. Stage two was conveying him the impression of her availability. And stage three... Mai had been mysteriously quiet about it. When Anzu probed her, she only smiled as if she knew a juicy secret. Well whatever it was, Anzu was no longer interested because Mai's plan was seriously flawed.

To think she could placate Kaiba...

"Thanks but no thanks!" Anzu replied firmly. "I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"It looks like it's worth..." Her speech faltered eyeing the box. "It looks expensive."

"What of it?" He pressed the box back in her hands. "I'm not bothered about the cost. Just take it."

"I'm sorry but I can't afford such high-prices."

"Think of it as a present for our disastrous date."

"You're joking." Couldn't he give her something simple? Like chocolates or flowers or maybe another kiss?

"No."

"I think you're joking. You don't look that serious to me." - And the game of passing the parcel continued as Anzu handed him the box back.

Seto's calculating dismissive looks raised her blood pressure. Her insides boiled not in lust but in fury. He was using his intimidating grim expression to influence his hold over her. How dare he? Never the one to be intimidated, she folded her arms, and made the futile attempt to glare at him.

A terse silence settled in the car as their glowering down each other competition continued along with passing the parcel.

On his last nerves, Seto sighed. He was late for an important business meeting. And her hold-ups and childish antics with quivering body language were driving him insane.

"Don't create another scene." Jaws clenched. The authority in his voice left no margin for an argument.

He was regretting promising Mokuba that he'd be nice. Mr. Nice and Sensitive wasn't exactly his forte.

Still, he dragged her back in the car after she tumbled on the ground. Her hairs, hands, and legs everywhere, with her backside in the air for rest of the hotel guests and the passerby's to see. On a display, her stunt attracted a lot of attention. Most of the hotel security and some guests had taken a keen interest in her situation. Some of them were about to intervene, either to help her or for some other perversion, when Seto stepped in. One look from him had them all packing. Standing on the sidelines, Isono and the driver made sure none of them video-recorded her moment of vulnerability.

Left with no choice, Seto righted her clothes, and moved her in the limo. But the image of her thong, in lace, and in black, burned in the hard-drive of his brain. And now, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't delete or transfer that particular picture to the recycle-bin of his memory.

"Just take these damn shoes, Anzu. You can barely stand in that monstrosity you're wearing." When he passed her the box, a sense of ownership and finality reflected in his words. "I've no more time for your games. You can either wait here or accompany me in. I leave the choice to you."

And that's why - Anzu thought - Mai's plan was flawed.

Seduction requires time and sophistication.

Regrettably, she lacked in sophistication while Seto lacked in time. Sure, the stage one of her mission was successfully completed. He had noticed her. He wasn't blind. She was wearing a dress that accentuated her figure. And it had had the desired effect on him.

But then, like an idiot, she had gone and botched up on the shoes. From the beginning, she doubted her abilities in walking a 4-inch high heel. Let alone enticing him with a hip-swaying gait. Not that he needed any more enticement, since he had seen her in her underwear. But still, she knew she couldn't pull this seduction thing off. So after her second stumble for the evening, Isono, as per Seto's instructions, left for the hotel's boutique. He returned with the purchase of a new pair of shoes. Seto had given her the box to which she had thrown a hissy fit. Her self-image had taken a serious blow. But he had a point. She could barely stand in the monster heels she was wearing.

Throwing Mai's plan out, Anzu decided on being who she was. Comfortable in her skin, she swallowed her pride, and accepted the beautiful toe-covered sandals with sensible heels, from her knight in black trench coat.

'_So caring and kind! Isn't he just adorable?' – _She restrained her inner romantic from glomping Seto and kissing the life out of him.

_'Hm_. Q_uite the prince charming!' _– The thinker in her smiled.

'_Hold your horses, girl! These aren't the glass slippers.' _The cynic taunted. '_Then again, beggars can't be choosers.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Even her cynic is in love with Seto.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thanks to** Secluded Sapphire. **

* * *

><p><strong>Townhouse Domino. <strong>

"Look! Kaiba's carting a new lolly!"

"That's Anzu Mazaki. Yuugi Muto's friend."

"How plebeian! He'd date someone from the cattle class."

The duo entered the seven-star hotel to the tantalizing whispers of gossips.

Anzu felt annoyed. Not at the jibes aimed at her common status. These malicious barbs didn't bother her. Her school girls taunted more viciously. Besides, she was best friends with Mai and in love with Kaiba. Mai had a gift of gab, while Kaiba had a flair for sarcasm. Constantly exposed to their caustic remarks, Anzu had built in a good resistance against derision. In comparison, these refined dames with their well-manicured talons couldn't even begin to scratch the surface.

Anzu felt annoyed because Seto's company, inside a hotel, on such exclusive terms, felt uncomfortable.

'_We've been to the hotels before.'_ – Her inner romantic said.

'_Yeah but those visits included the gang.' _– The thinker reasoned.

'_And the purpose of those visits was duelling and the conferences.' _– The cynic provided. _'This little detour just seems weird.'_

With her hormones raging a war, emotions running high, her mind split and control slipping. To convey her unease she squeezed his arm, and desperately wished for the butterflies in her stomach to settle down. As soon as this business meeting was finished, she was so getting out of here.

"Smile Mazaki and stop fidgeting. You look like you're headed to the guillotines."

Sensing her reluctance, Seto took her hand more firmly. From the corner of his eyes, he read the nervousness on her face. The idiot was drawing on short, panicked breaths. As if, he'd take her right here right now.

'_Tempting!'_ His mind flashed the image of her underwear in its hindsight.

Seto closed his eyes, curbed the heat pooling in his trousers, and growled. Regaining control, he crushed the illicit thought of bedding her with an iron hand. But his body still throbbed. He conceded, a little begrudgingly, that his discipline was at risk. Mazaki was an appealing temptation. And while the rational part of his brain still rejected her. The instinctual part couldn't ignore the flush on her cheeks or the moist pink of her parted lips.

Then there was that territorial desire stemmed from the knowledge that _he_ turned her on. She found 'him' wanting, and not just in her friendship promoting terms.

He knew he had to keep a strong grip on his rationality. He didn't have much hope for hers. She could barely control herself in the car. But now that his own sex was hell bent on betraying his years of rigid abstinence. Things were spiralling out of control. It was time to nip this lustful attraction in the bud. Nothing good was ever going to come off this affair. She would consume too much time and emotions. Emotions, he wasn't prepared to invest in her. Their world apart, their realities different, they had nothing in common... except for this evening. And once his business here concluded, hopefully Mazaki would get the point. Then he'd drive her home. And that'll be that.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino High school<strong>.

"What's going on here?"

"A revolution!"

Shizuka rolled her eyes not liking what she saw. Recently arrived, she and Honda were the last couple to leave Mai's residence. She spotted Jounouchi. But she couldn't see Anzu, Kaiba, Mai, Yuugi and Rebecca. Where were they?

"Big brother, they don't do you justice."

"Give me a break, kid! Momma didn't raise no fool!"

Trust him to ignore Mai for a shot at some stupid prank. "Of course, she didn't!" Shizuka grabbed him by the arm. "You learned foolishness all on your own. Now why don't you stop spiking that punch, and help me find the others."

Honda decidedly stayed behind, allowing the sibling feud to run its course.

"Good Evening, Ladies, and Gentlemen! On behalf of the Domino High faculty, I welcome you to the school dance."

The principal's booming sound over the loud speaker covered the ongoing chitchat in the hall.

The students gathered around, lending the man an ear. Divided in small groups, they stood in the midst of the enchanted lights, multi-coloured air balloon, and cardboard made tree houses. This year's dance theme was fairyland based. It was Anzu's idea. She also had the student body's unanimous support.

Honda, having spotted Yuugi and Rebecca near a witch-hut, walked towards them with the Katsuyas trailing behind. From Shizuka's low whispering, he understood she was explaining Jounouchi about her bruise, and their afternoon brawl with Bandit Keith.

"This year's valedictorian award goes to," the principal squinted eyes over his glasses and read the name. "Anzu Mazaki."

The hall filled in with a thunderous clap. All eyes pivoted to Yuugi and the group, searching for the winner. The gang shifted uneasily, their esteemed member missing. Reaching a common conclusion, Yuugi took the initiative with unsteady, large steps towards the stage. Gods! How he hated public speaking.

"Hi there!" He said. "Unfortunately, Anzu is not here. But she'll be coming soon."

"I doubt that." – Mai said as she got off her phone. "Guys, I've good news, bad news, and breaking news. Take your pick."

"Bad news." – The gang chimed in.

"Anzu called. She can't make it."

The group collectively groaned.

"What's the good news?" – Honda asked.

Sharing a knowing look with Shizuka, Mai smiled. "She doesn't want us to worry. She said she's having fun with her date."

"Her _date_?" Jounouchi frowned. "Who is her date?"

"And where is she?" Rebecca asked, concerned.

The breaking news! "She's with Kaiba at Townhouse Domino."

Few minutes of silence passed as the news sank in. Then the hall exploded.

"What's she doing with Kaiba in a hotel?" – The boys demanded in unison.

Mai narrowed her eyes, glowering at them. The boys gulped. Once they regained their sense of propriety, she provided.

"Anzu is with Kaiba. They're at Townhouse Domino because that's where the Chambers of Commerce and Industry is hosting the Best CEO of the year award. And I think Kaiba won."

* * *

><p><strong>Townhouse Domino. <strong>

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 26th annual, - Best CEO of the year awards ceremony. The recipient of this award requires no introduction. He is an individual who epitomizes ingenuity, knowledge, and foresight. Please put your hands together for Mr. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation."

The crowd applauded politely.

Anzu could care less. She gave a dismissive shrug, and slurped her soft drink loudly. The nearby crowd scowled. But she didn't give a damn. She was seething in anger. Seto lied to her. This was no business meeting. He knew he was attending a society party disguised as an award function. The arrogant jerk deliberately lied to her. He must have known about this function from weeks ago. She would've accompanied him for the asking. He didn't have to deceive her.

'_Or maybe he's giving us a reality check.'_- Hurt at Seto's actions the cynic in her reasoned. Confused, Anzu frowned. _'Look around you.'_

She did.

The atmosphere around her reeked of financial decadence. She saw the gathering of easy charms, of silks and chiffons with black tuxedos, and free flowing champagnes. There were voluptuous women with well-endowed hips. Sophisticated femme fatales hanging over the arms of rich and powerful. And funky, beautiful girls with a come-hither look in their eyes. There were elderly businessmen pushing for a worthy deal, greedy politicians negotiating their cuts. And then there were starlets with false smiles, promoting their talents, and looking for aspirations. It wasn't difficult to see these women compete for clothes, diamonds, and belle of the ball title while their men competed for money and power. Theirs was a ruthless world. Everyone who's anyone in Domino was a part of this so-called business meeting.

'_Where do I fit in?'_

"Nowhere." – Without her friends, she felt lost and dejected.

Leaving her seat, Anzu ignored Seto and his victory speech. She called Mai but kept most of the details to herself. She didn't want the gang to give up their evening for her. Then she penned a note and left it with a glittering attendant.

**XXXX**

From the podium, Seto's eyes followed Anzu's every move. He smirked when she distracted the nearby audience by making slurping noises. He watched their scowls and contempt for her. It didn't take her long to get up and retreat to the back of the room. It looked like she was on the phone with someone. Throughout it all, his speech never faltered. Not even when he eyed her waving an attendant, and leaving something with him.

Then she was gone.

Seto rushed his speech. He ignored the claps and the congratulatory remarks. He went straight to the back of the room. The attendant met him halfway and gave him Anzu's note.

'_It's been a real eye-opener. I get it! Cinderella is far out of her depth. Thanks for the shoes though. I'm keeping them as a reminder. Congratulations! Have a wonderful evening.' _

The nerve... Kaiba crumpled the note, pocketed it, and headed towards the elevator.

Yes he deliberately lied to her. He wanted to show her the stark difference between their worlds. Their realities diverse, without the duel monsters, they had nothing in common. There was no friendship, morality, and kindness in his circle. There was no place for self-righteous, self-deceiving happiness. His was the world of ruthless power.

The only thing that bound Seto Kaiba with Yuugi was an unparalleled rivalry in the game of duel monsters. But now the things were changed. Duels no longer made the large part of their life. The world was in no imminent danger. And she knew that. Besides, without her gang in Seto's life, her support strength was cut in half.

But...Is that it?

That all the fight she had?

She was going to walk away without taking a stance.

She lived in Yuugi's realm, in Yuugi's adventures, and followed him to the gates of the hell. She fought monsters for Yuugi nearly relinquishing her life in the process. Fair enough Yuugi never used her. She volunteered herself. Still, she followed him not knowing where she was going. And that's because even Yuugi didn't know where his adventures would lead him. Their friendship based on blind faith.

But here her faith failed her. She couldn't survive half an hour in Seto's world. The man she claimed to love. What kind of love was that?

"You're a hypocrite, Mazaki. But I'd be damned if I lose to Yuugi one more time."


	8. Chapter 8

Special Thanks to **sakura-blossom62**.

"Escape me? Never  
>Beloved!<br>While I am I, and you are you,  
>So long as the world contains us both<br>Me the loving and you the loth  
>While the one eludes<br>Must the other pursue?**  
>- <strong>**Robert Browning.**

* * *

><p>Anzu bid Isono farewell, and got inside the cab. Isono tried to stop her. But she refused his help to drop her home.<p>

_'Kaiba lied. Why didn't he tell me about this award function?'_

The more she thought about it the more her bruised head ached. Fair enough, it was thoughtful of him to buy her shoes. But then, out of the depths of the Hades, his haughtiness reborn, the blue-eyed jerk had shown his true colours.

_'He can enjoy his damn evening. I'm out.'_

Anzu blew her nose in a silk handkerchief. This noise caught the driver's attention. He glanced at her through the front view mirror. He saw her peering outside the cab window. She looked angry. She was also shaking her head, refusing to give into the tears.

Crying was pointless. Besides, she knew her evening would be disastrous. She never doubted Kaiba's high-handedness. Still, he could've afforded a touch of civility. He didn't have to bring her status quo in all this. She knew they moved in different circles. Why'd he think she refused Mokuba in becoming his governess? If he didn't want her, he could've said no. She wasn't new to rejections. She lost Atem to the time. And while his absence saddened her, it left no lasting scars on her psyche.

_'But Seto is a different story.'_

Why? What made him so different? The love he had for his brother. The general disregard he nurtured for all. Or the strict self-prescribed regime he followed with the absolute devotion towards KC. Anzu confessed that Kaiba fascinated her. His aloof personality possessed a magnetic charm. She once despised him for insulting them. But she could never ignore him. After learning of his past, her attraction converted to forgiveness and understanding. The more she watched him, the more curious she became. And before she knew- it was too late. She was in trouble.

"There's always a silver lining, Miss."

The cab pulled over. Anzu got out, paid the fare, smiled at the driver, and thanked him for his kind words.

The cold ocean breeze rubbed the salts on her emotional wounds. She shivered. Her outfit wasn't suitable for the windy evening on the Domino pier.

Her exposed back, short knee dress raised many eyebrows. Ignoring all, Anzu rubbed her arms and strolled to a quiet corner. It was late in the evening. She wasn't wearing a watch. She guessed the time to be roughly around nine forty. It was a weekday. The pier wasn't crowded. There were few couples walking hand in hand. Some were sitting outside the restaurant overlooking the water. But most of the crowd was enjoying at a carnival fair near the beach.

'_Even Cinderella had until midnight.'_

_'But Cinderella never spoke her mind.'_

And Cinderella definitely didn't love a complicated man.

Deeply hurt at his vulgar approach to snub her. Anzu clutched her face in her palms and killed a guttural sob. The stunt he pulled stung. But it hurt so much more because she retaliated, and ruined his evening in return.

"What have I done?"

The gravity of her actions weighed heavily upon her. She felt terrible realising her mistake. She walked out on a man she deeply loved. She should've been by his side, cheering as he collected his award. But instead, she left a note, and walked away like a coward. Just because she thought she didn't fit in.

'_That was __reckless.'_ The guilt rattled her. '_It's not too late. Go back and apologise.'_

The voices in her head refused to keep quiet. She felt ashamed as her emotions shredded together like coleslaw.

Jealous watching a couple cuddle on the beach. She admitted she was an opinionated, bossy type. Her inner lioness was at times overbearing. Perhaps that's why, Seto's despotic nature often clashed with her inner rebel.

"But then that's who I am."

The cuddly couple broke their embrace and looked at her.

"Never mind me." She told them.

The couple went on kissing. Anzu cursed them. Feeling bitter, a part of her wept. She and Seto will never cuddle, kiss, or do other fun things that a couple did. That part wailed more realizing they would never be a couple. Sadness crept into her eyes as she ached to be with him.

She'd be happy to just sit in that seaside restaurant. Eat a pizza while he drank his coffee scowling at her. Was it too much to ask?

She'd be happy to walk with him, hand in hand, while he convinced himself, and her, that their walk meant nothing. That she shouldn't read too much. Because to him, she meant nothing. Regardless of the pain his words might have caused, was that walk too much to hope for?

That blasted cuddly couple stretched over each other on the sandy beach... and it was all Anzu could take. She was _this_ close to throw her shoes, and yell at them to get a room.

"I wanna disappear."

"That wish wouldn't work on me, Mazaki. I'll find you no matter where you are."

Isono had texted him. Seto didn't waste time. He left the elitist gathering, took the hotel elevator to the lobby, and strode down the steps to his car. It took him few seconds to figure out his date's plan. Knowing Anzu, he predicted she wouldn't go home. So he ordered the driver to take him school. As per his predictions, he saw her sitting in the cab. She wasn't willing to get out. Following her line of sight, he saw the cause of her reluctance. The geek squad emerged from the school laughing and wearing fruits, cake, and other edibles. The disgusting morons were engaged in a food fight.

Judging the situation, he realized the martyr Mazaki wouldn't involve them. He knew she was too nice, too naive to spoil their fun. He smirked when she didn't linger. There on, he followed her cab. But her next destination, the Domino pier -took him by surprise.

He got out of the limo but didn't search her. He didn't have to. Her awareness struck him like a sledgehammer straight to the gut. He deciphered the lingering sweet fragrances in the air as cinnamon and apple. Those notes blended well with his sharp pine and bergamot. Together, they smelled of an inviting and arriving winter. Seto closed his eyes as the tension rippled through his system. That same driving need to possess her clawed through him. Her delicate scent mixed with the ocean breeze lured him, and he followed, hooked... without a question.

His anger dissolved. Seto found he couldn't drag his eyes from her. Anzu stood few meters away from the streetlight, in a narrowly lit secluded corner. She looked spectacular, tall, and proud. Facing towards the seas, she was gazing at the stars. The moon hung high as if to exclusively bask her in its moonlight. The contrast of her black dress to her pale skin looked beautiful.

Seto burned with a need to kiss her, take her in his arms, and in his bed. He could no longer deny himself. He wanted her. It was then he made his decision to have her.

_'Careful now'_ His inner cynic warned. _'This affair could raise the dust storm of debates.'_

Unless... she served the dual purpose, he calculated. She could satiate his lust. And simultaneously solve the issue of Mokuba's loneliness. The only downside - he'd have to endure her 'friendship triumphing against all odds theory,' the unwanted company of the nerd herd, and her overall naivety.

"Still, it's not a bad deal."

Putting his plan in action, Seto realised that it was a terribly clichéd location for her to be alone in. Her quivering body language was attracting the attention... from both him and the passersby. So when she wished upon a star to be invisible. He walked towards her, stealing her hope and shattering her daydream. He gave her a cold dose of reality. He told her he'd find her anywhere. She could never hide away from him.

"Kaiba?" She stared at him in disbelief.

Seto approached her. She jumped, when he trespassed on her personal space. He placed his jacket gently but firmly on her shoulders. She conveyed her gratitude with a muffled exclamation, because he refused to move away and create a polite gap between them. He was too close for comfort. Both stood quiet, deliberately unmindful when the touch of his trembling fingers lingered on her soft skin for more than few seconds.

On a regrettable note, Anzu felt his arrival gave her hope. But it was pointless to ask him why he was here. Maybe he was here for an apology. Or maybe he was here to make her pay. She wondered about her fate. What would he do? Shoot her on the spot. Roast her alive. Feed her to the hungry fishes in the ocean.

Cutting the chase, she came straight to the point. She couldn't wait to learn of her doom.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"I had no choice."

Confused, she looked at him. He didn't state his reasons. His cryptic attitude bothered her.

"You enjoy provoking people?"

At that, he _almost_ smiled. "One of my many talents."

"I get it. We belong in different worlds. I'm sorry. I won't trouble you again."

"You're a coward, Mazaki." He tossed the wounding remark, jealous of her lopsided priorities. "And a hypocrite..."

"Why?" She cut him mid rant. "Why would you small talk about a girl who's even smaller by your standards?" Was money, society, class everything? Love and friendship meant nothing?

His eyes narrowed at the hint of hurt he sensed behind her words.

But even as she accused him, the truth behind his allegations struck. Her mind accepted and felt guilty. By walking out on him, she had acted like a coward. But surely, he had better things to do than to pursue her and call her names. Can't a girl get a break? Was one romantic evening too much to wish for?

Her stomach chose right that moment to growl loudly. She blushed pink in embarrassment.

"You're hungry." He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "I want you to eat. And then, we're going to fight."

He let go of her face. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the seaside restaurant. Anzu took a deep breath and desperately tried to keep her cool. But it was all too much to handle. His fingers wrapped around hers. He was dragging her. And she was following - quietly, implicitly, unquestionably.

Fates tempted her. Or was it her tempting the fates?

"This isn't a romantic evening." She told herself as they entered the restaurant.

"Good." He ordered pizza and coffee.

"We're not some lovesick teenagers."

"I agree."

"I know you'll never fall for the likes of me, Seto."

"Then I guess I have nothing to fear."


End file.
